


Relax

by Multifiiction



Category: Geralt - Fandom, Geralt of Rivia - Fandom, The Witcher, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Geralt knew exactly what you need after a long day.
Relationships: Geralt & Reader, Geralt & You, Geralt / Reader, Geralt / You, Geralt x reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	Relax

You were beyond tired. Fighting all day was not something your body appreciated you doing and now, it needed to relax.

All ou wanted was a hot bath, maybe even candles to set the mood.

What you didn’t expect was Gerlant in your bath full of flower petals and surrounded b candles.

The whole set was so romantic.

“Aw. You did this all just for me?” you asked Geralt who was now aware of your presence and offered you a small smile.

“I figured you’d be tired. So, I made this for you.” he said gesturing to the decorated room and bath.

“I also helped!” you heard Jaskier yell from the other side of the door. But when Geralt decided to throw a candle against the wooden door, you heard Jaskier run away leaving you and your lover alone.

You in the meantime took your clothes off. You didn’t leave Geralt much time to eye you up and down as you quickly joined him in the warm water. You wanted a cuddly night with your board lover and that is exactly what you got. You leaned back against his firm chest and let out a long sigh.

“Thank you.” you whispered as you leaned your head against his chest and closed your eyes, fully relaxing into the witcher’s huge body. He simply let out his signature ‘hmm’ and kissed your forehead. Hugging you close as you both enjoyed the peace of the moment.


End file.
